


Gravity

by star_child



Series: University of Tokyo [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Homophobia, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_child/pseuds/star_child
Summary: Oh I'll never know what makes this manWith all the love that his heart can standDream of ways to throw it all away
matsuhana extra





	

If there's one thing Matsukawa has learned since coming to college, it's that if Hanamaki wants him to know something, he'll tell him. He won't dance around topics or avoid them, he's honest and straight forward and that's one of the many things Matsukawa loves about him. But for the past week, it's obvious he's been hiding something.

He's tense, most noticeably around his boyfriend. Matsukawa didn't say anything about it at first, though he noticed right away, just assumed the slightly smaller boy was stressed about keeping his grades up or something, maybe about Oikawa and how he was doing with his boyfriend and all. He paid no mind to how Makki would shake his hand away after a few minutes, or glance around before kissing him.

Matsukawa only becomes worried when it starts getting bad. Makki hesitates before every kiss, won't hold his hand in public, brushes him off and avoids his hands and Mattsun knows there is something wrong when he'll barely even let him throw an arm around his shoulder, like he's been doing since they _met_. But Makki hasn't said anything, and Mattsun is getting fairly impatient.

They're eating takeout on Mattsun's couch – at least a foot between them, he notes with a twinge of pain in his chest – the radio playing in the background, when he finally can no longer wait this out. "Hey, you okay?" he asks, lowering his takeout container and chopsticks and looking over at his boyfriend.

Makki starts a bit, looking back up at Mattsun. "I'm fine!" he says brightly, flashing a wide smile. It looks a little forced.

"Really?" he presses. "You've seemed... Jumpy."

"Oh, have I?" The smile is definitely forced now. "I'm sorry! I'm okay, really."

Mattsun peers at him out of the corner of his eye, but lets it go for now.

He's just raising his chopsticks back up to his mouth when Makki speaks up again, quieter than Mattsun knew he was even capable of being. "Actually... I um... I talked to my parents. About a week ago."

Mattsun places his food on the table in front of them. This is what he's been after, he doesn't want to be rude and eat while his boyfriend finally opens up to him.

"I um... I kind of... told them I'm gay..."

Mattsun raises his eyebrows. He has an idea where this is going, but he doesn't want to assume or interrupt. "That takes guts, dude, I'm proud."

"Thanks Mattsun, that uh, that makes one person." Makki has never been particularly small. He's not as tall as Mattsun and Oikawa, but he's at least taller than Iwaizumi and most other people they know. And the way he always carries himself – shoulders back, head up, smirk on – makes him seem invincible, regardless of height. But right now, with his shoulders hunched and his fingers almost trembling around his takeout container, he looks _fragile_. It's not something Mattsun likes the look of. "They didn't exactly take it well," Makki mumbles.

"And... are you embarrassed now?" Mattsun asks softly.

The shorter boy just shrugs. "I just..." he starts helplessly, "No, I'm not embarrassed. I don't know what I am."

Mattsun doesn't really know what to say. His parents know he's bi, and even if they were a little biased and confused at first, they came around. He can tell they're still not _thrilled_ , but they're fully supportive and they love him and that's all he needs really. They're better than Makki's parents; he's been over enough, spent enough nights at the dinner table listening to them discuss – casually, like it was completely normal – how God Hates The Gays™, and how they're all going to hell.

"Why'd you tell them?" he finally asks. Makki was obviously in his own house more than Mattsun was, heard even more of his parent's homophobic speeches.

He just shrugs. "I don't know. I feel like I would've _had_ to at some point, y'know? And I thought... God, they're my _parents_... I thought they'd accept me for who I am, regardless of their... beliefs."

"Well," Mattsun says. He scoots closer and holds his arm out as an invitation, letting his boyfriend choose whether or not he wants to lean into his side.

He does, nestling against Mattsun's chest and tucking his head under his chin.

"Their 'beliefs' are dumb," Mattsun continues. "You are the sweetest, smartest, cutest person I know. If they can't see that just because you're gay, then they're missing out on the most wonderful son they could ask for."

Makki smiles shyly. "Thanks, Mattsun."

"Of course." They sit quietly as the radio plays, until a song he recognizes comes on. It's pretty slow, if he remembers correctly, and he drags Makki to his feet immediately.

"What – ah!" He squawks as he hits Mattsun's chest with a dull thump, arms around his waist keeping him from tipping backward.

"Sorry," Matsukawa grumbles, and Makki can feel it in his chest. "Dance with me, Takahiro."

He just stands there, mildly bewildered. "I... what?" he mumbles, but his hands are already lifting up to hold Mattsun's neck, fingers brushing through curly hair before linking together.

Mattsun's hands encircle his waist more fully, and he starts swaying them back and forth to the beat of the song.

It's awkward, for a minute, Makki doesn't know where to look, and Mattsun won't stop staring at his face. But then the taller boy leans forward, bending over slightly to nudge his face into Makki's neck. He brings one hand up to run it through his boyfriend's curly hair, closes his eyes.

"Hiro," Mattsun says softly. He feels the hummed response where his lips meet Makki's skin. "Darling, you aren't perfect. No one is. You drool when you fall asleep randomly, you can be nosy and you crack your knuckles a lot and –"

"You're not helping," Makki chokes out.

"Sorry, right, the point," Mattsun says, giving his neck a kiss before straightening up again. "The point is: these aren't your flaws, Hiro. They're just characteristics, traits. I don't look at you differently because you drool, or because your crack your knuckles, or something like that. You're a little shit, I'm a little shit, it works." He smiles a little, lifts one hand to brush behind Makki's ear and cradle his head. "It's the same with being gay," he says in a softer voice, "It's not a flaw, it's just a piece of you. One of millions."

Makki stares up at him, eyes shining with tears.

"No individual trait is gonna build you up, and none will knock you down."

Hanamaki pushes upward in an instant, crushing their lips together as his fingers dig into Mattsun's shoulders. "Thank you," be says around gasps for air, and then, "I love you."

Mattsun kisses him back, carefully slowing it down until it's more gentle and sweet than hungry.

"I love you too," he smiles back when they pull apart for air. "So much, and I'll always be here for you." He kisses Makki once more, hands on his face like he's made of glass. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> up next: akaashi has a bit of trouble at a bar


End file.
